bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 56 (A Guppy Scout Style Celebration)
Production A Fintastic Grand Opening Cast * Alina Foley as Leah * Blake Bertrand as Zach * Eva Bella as Molly/Glimmer * Isabella Crovetti Cramp as Chloe/Oona * Jacob Ewaniuk as Boris/Goby * Meira Blinkoff as Julia * Drew Davis as Gil * Lara Jill Miller as Nonny * Alexa Torrington as Deema Transcript (The episode starts off with Zach,Leah,Molly,Boris and Julia swimming outside.) * Molly: "Hey guys ya know what today is." * Boris: "No." * Molly: "We're holding a Guppy Scout Party to raise money for Guppy Scouts." * Julia: "Great." * Molly: "But I need help sending invitations to my friends." * Zach: "We'll help." * Leah: "Yeah we make great invitation delivery adventurers." * Molly: "Great.Along the way I'll send my Genies to help you and to keep you company." * Leah: "Alright let's go." (They ran along the path and send the first invitation to Oona.) * Leah: "Invitation to the Guppy Scout Party." * Oona: "Dear Oona.We're holding a Guppy Scout Party to raise money for Guppy Scouts and who loves parties and dancing more than you.Please come to the Party.Your friend Molly.I'll write back to Molly.I do love parties and I love to dance.I get a bunch of dances for her to dance to." * Zach: "One invitation delivered lots to go." * Leah: "Let's go to Deema's now." * Glimmer: "Alright." * Chloe: "Great idea." (They ran over to Deema's.) * Leah: "Special Delivery for Miss Deema." * Deema: "Dear Deema.We're holding a Guppy Scout Party to raise money for Guppy Scouts and I need a dress with a bow.Can I borrow it please.Your friend Molly.Okay.I'll write back to Molly.Got the dress with the bow on it." * Zach: "Let's go deliver more invitations." (Meanwhile at Molly's place.Oona makes it to the party.) * Molly: "Hey Oona." * Oona: "I got all kinds of dances." * Molly: "Great.I wonder how the rest are doing." (Zach Leah and the Genies came to Gil.) * Leah: "Here's an invitation for you." * Gil: "Dear Gil.We're holding a Guppy Scout Party to raise money for Guppy Scouts.I need some rainbow coloured juice for the table.Can you get some please.Your friend Molly.I'll write back and I'll be there with the juice." * Leah: "Great." * Zach: "Only two more left." (They ran off to Goby's place.) * Leah: "Here Goby we've got your invitation." * Goby: "Dear Goby.We're holding a Guppy Scout Party to raise money for Guppy Scouts.I want a Book of all the adventures we went on with Zach and Leah.Can you get some for me.Your friend Molly.Okay I'll get some." * Zach: "4 out of 5 no problem." (Back at Molly's place Gil came by with the juices of all the colors of the rainbow.) * Gil: "Got the rainbow juice." * Molly: "Great.I wonder how our friends are doing." (Meanwhile Zach Leah and the Genies deliver the last invitation to Nonny.) * Zach: "Here's the last invitation." * Nonny: "Dear Nonny.We're holding a Guppy Scout Party to raise money for Guppy Scouts.I want some party favours.Do you think you can spare some.Your friend Molly." * Glimmer: "Can you give Fifi and Violet a clown makeover." * Nonny: "Why of course I can." * Chloe: "Can we stay with you while you do your makeover for Fifi and Violet." * Nonny: "Of course you can." * Zach: "Yeah." * Leah: "Alright." * Zach: "We delivered the invitations." * Leah: "Let's go it's almost time for the party." (They ran back home.) * Molly: "Hey guys." * Leah: "We delivered the invitations." * Molly: "Great." * Goby: "Got the books." * Deema: "Got the dress." * Nonny: "Got some party favours." * Molly: "Great." * Nonny: "Hmm These dandelions will add some perfect touch on Fifi and Violet." * Molly: "Careful Nonny not too many." (Nonny puts the dandelions on Fifi and Violet and they began to float away.) * Nonny: "Oh no." * All: "Fifi.Violet." * Gil: "The dandelion fluffs are coming off." * Nonny: "They're gonna fall." * Oona: "Oh no what should we do." * Molly: "Wait I got a plan." (She gets the tablecloth.) * Molly: "Everyone grabbed on to the table cloth." * Gil: "We got it." (They hold on to each corner of the table cloth.) * Glimmer: "Don't worry Fifi and Violet." * Chloe: "We'll catch you." * Molly: "Move to the right.Move to the left.Move to the Right.Move to the Left.And right.Move to the Right.Move to the left.To the right left." (They catcher Fifi and Violet.) * Molly: "And that's it." * All: (Cheering). * Oona: "Alright." * Gil: "That was great." * Goby: "We saved them." * Nonny: "We sure did." * Deema: "What a relief." * Glimmer: "So glad you guys are alright." * Chloe: "Thanks for helping us save our pets." * Molly: "And thank you for delivering the invitations." * Both: "Your welcome." * Molly: "Well guys we may be little but if we work together we can do big things." (The clock begins to chime.) * Molly: "Speaking of big things it's time for the Party." * Zach: "Alright." * Leah: "Yeah." * Molly: "Welcome Everyone let's celebrate." Category:Episodes Category:Zach And Leah's greatest adventures Category:Celebration Episodes Category:Holiday themed episodes